Supermarkets and other stores commonly offer plastic bags for the transportation of purchased goods from the store to the consumers' home. These plastic bags have many advantages to the stores, such a low cost and a small storage volume.
While the plastic bags are generally convenient to the consumer there are associated disadvantages. For example, a single trip to a supermarket will often yield groceries filling many plastic bags. The weight of these filled plastic bags may frequently cause the consumer hand pain during transportation. Additionally, if the plastic bags are transported by vehicle, there is no practical way to keep the plastic bags upright and the purchased goods are often strewn about the vehicle before arriving home.
A need for improvement in the pertinent art exists to address the above discussed and other drawbacks.